


Trasformazione in omega

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Noi siamo Venom [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Avere un simbionte può avere diversi effetti collaterali.Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:MARVEL – VENOM Eddie Brock/Venom Omegaverse!au – Omega Eddie.





	Trasformazione in omega

Trasformazione in omega

  
Eddie sbadigliò un paio di volte, chiuse la porta del bagno e si diresse verso lo specchio.  
“Oggi ho dormito da schifo. Ho continuato a fare sogni assurdi… Forse mi manca troppo la mia ex” gemette. Cercò di aprire il rubinetto del lavandino, ma questo si era bloccato per il calcare.  
“So cosa sogni, ma temo sia sintomo di altro” rispose Venom. La sua figura comparve nello specchio, al posto del riflesso dell’umano. “Temevo si sarebbe verificato, succede sempre agli ‘sfigati’ come me… Anche se sei il primo corpo in cui mi trovo veramente bene.  
Sono sicuro che ‘noi’ la supereremo aiutandoci a vicenda” tentò di rincuorarlo.  
Eddie avvertì delle vampate di calore, il suo bacino gli faceva sporgere indietro i glutei. Si spogliò, lasciando cadere gli indumenti sporchi e macchiati sul pavimento lercio, sporco di piccole pozze di acqua nerastra.  
“Ci aiutiamo già a vicenda” esalò Eddie. I suoi glutei iniziarono ad ondeggiare dentro gli stretti boxer rigati.  
Cadde pesantemente a terra e il riflesso scomparve.  
“Che cosa mi sta succedendo?” biascicò Eddie.  
“Mi ero dimenticato di dirti che abbiamo bisogno di fecondare altri umani…”. La voce di Venom gli risuonò nella testa, il suo viso era completamente madido di sudore.  
“Poi non dovrei chiamarti parassita” ringhiò Eddie. Avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre e scosse il capo, vide le mattonelle deformarsi e man mano il suo sguardo appannarsi.  
“Eddie, non è il momento per innervosirmi” lo ragguardì Venom. Si udì lo stridio dei suoi denti.  
Eddie si accucciò a terra e alzò i glutei, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo e grondava copioso dal suo viso. Boccheggiò e avvertì i morsi della fame, il calore era sempre più insostenibile. Si diede la spinta, strisciando sul pavimento, si arrampicò sulla superficie di ceramica e si lasciò cadere nella vasca, aprì l’acqua e chiuse il tappo, boccheggiando.  
“Ti chiedo scusa” biascicò, sentendo la bocca secca.  
“Beh, fatto sta che abbiamo bisogno che la specie ospitante sia… Come dire… ‘disponibile’” spiegò l’alieno.  
Eddie gettò il capo sotto l’acqua, bagnandosi il volto.  
Il viso del simbionte comparve nel metallo riflettente del rubinetto.  
“Che cazzo significa?” ringhiò il giornalista. I suoi capelli gocciolavano, si liberò infastidito dai boxer.  
La mano di Eddie si trasformò in quella di Venom, dalle lunghe unghie aguzze. Iniziò ad accarezzare il membro di Eddie, quest’ultimo cominciò a gorgogliare rumorosamente, la saliva gli gocciolava copiosamente dalla bocca spalancata in un sorriso deformato.  
Eddie riuscì a chiudere il rubinetto a fatica e si stese a faccia in su, alzando e abbassando il bacino.  
“Significa che di base dovresti voler essere posseduto da altri uomini. Per questo possiamo prendere possesso anche delle femmine delle varie specie, a seconda di cosa ci serve. In questo modo ci diffondiamo, ma tranquillo…  
Come riesco a non uccidere per patatine fritte e gelato; per della pizza e coca-cola potrei anche aiutarti nei calori. Così facciamo da soli” spiegò Venom.  
Eddie si concentrò sulla mano che gli produceva piacere sul membro, anche l’altra sua mano si trasformò e le grosse e tozze dita nere, che gocciolavano sostanza oscura e unticcia, lo penetrarono.  
Eddie gridò, mentre le dita dentro di lui si trasformavano in un vibratore, che andava a forzare l’anello di muscoli dei suoi glutei, alzandosi e abbassando, sollecitando le pareti di carne umida.  
Eddie gridava di piacere, mentre la risata di Venom gli risuonava nella testa.  
– Sento come se a ondate fosse nella mia anima. Bellissimo, vorrei durasse in eterno – pensò, venendo.  
La mano con cui si stava masturbando ritornò umana, Venom continuò a guidare il vibratore dentro di lui fino a farlo crollare esausto nella vasca.  
Venom prese possesso della sua testa e con uno strattone gliela fece finire fuori dalla vasca. La testa tornò umana, Eddie rimase con il capo appoggiato sul pavimento, privo di sensi, il suo petto premuto contro il bordo della vasca di ceramica, ed il resto del corpo ignudo abbandonato nell’acqua.


End file.
